Nextgen Heroes
by JageshemashFTW
Summary: Basically, it's just another 'children of the sonic heroes' story. Partly inspired by Jakndaxluver's 'Next Generation' story. Rated T for some cussing.


Jageshemash, My name is JageshemashFTW. And you, dear readers are about to read my first ever story, Here on . I hope you enjoy. Please RaR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other similar factors.

It was another beautiful day in Mobius… or Earth. It's pretty vague on where they are living right now. But I digress, It was another beautiful day in Mobius/Earth, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and missiles were exploding. Wait? What was that last part?

At any rate, Eggman was up to his old tricks again, riding in a, you guessed it, giant attack robot. He was doing what any cliched villain would do on a Wednesday morning: Blowing up every thing in sight with no actual goal at all except for the one achievement more cliched than himself.

"BWAHAHA, with my new E-750(4Kids dubbed 'Doomegg'…Fck you 4kids, Fck you.), nothing will stop me from destroying the world" Eggman exclaimed excitedly. What did I tell you, cliched goal for a cliched villain. But of course, to stop this villain was a team of heroes (Whatever happened to Sonic being an independent hero.). The leader of said team walked up behind the E-750 and calmly, as if he wasn't staring at a 50 foot machine with enough fire-power to rival and level a Nuclear missile silo, said to the portly (read:fat) driver in the cockpit "If I were you Egg-face, which thank god I'm not, I'd destroy Mcdonalds, because they fcked you up big time." A certain blue furred hedgehog said. You know the one. Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing on two legs with a wit as sharp as his spines and a libido that was roughly a third of the size of my ego. With him was a certain group of individuals with special talents. His girlfriend, for one, that surprisingly didn't play the role of the damsel in distress repeatedly to the point of being stupid, Sally Acorn. What this chipmunk…squirrel…seriously, does anyone know what she is? Ah, forget it. What _she_ lacked in special abbilities, she made up for with a tactically genius mind, expert negotiating skills and computer hacking prowess. The team wouldn't be able to draw up a plan to steal candy from a baby without her planning. But while she was the playmaker of the team, they still needed someone to make all the 'toys'. That guy was Miles Prower, alias 'Tails'. While Sally was the tactical genius, he was the technological genius. Give him a paperclip, a straw, a rubber band and a pound of plutonium and he could make a portable power source strong enough to keep the lights on for a couple of years. Of course with brains, you need brawn. And Knuckles, their expert in kicking butt and taking names, supplied that brawn. Being a master in most forms of boxing and wrestling, as well as having enough strength to pick up, smash, and throw a two-ton boulder.

Continuing on with these frea…er..I mean…heroes, we come to Shadow, the team bad-ass.

A master of the mysterious art of Chaos Control. A technique that allows one to harness the most powerful form of energy in the world, the same energy that comes from the equally mysterious Chaos Emeralds. And to manipulate that energy in various ways (mostly to warp time and space.).

Basically, he's a hard ass. Next up is Rouge, world-renowned master thief. Her heist success ratio is 99.9. That last .1 was when Knuckles took her down. But instead of sending her to the clink, he recruited her into the team where her stealth and infiltration skills come in handy on numerous occasions. Next up was Amy. Born into a family of gypsies, she had many paranormal abbilities, her most frequent one was to summon a large hammer called a Piko-piko

From thin air. The Piko-piko was actually the most common form of magic her family had brought into existence over the years. Many other of her gypsy talents were reading tarot cards, becoming invisible, and jumping to amazing heights. Now we come to Silver. Resident of the future, he had uncanny psychokinetic (A mix of telekinetic and telepathy.) talents. And finally of course, Blaze. Also from the future, she had many skills in the art of pyrokineses, another 'mind power' that revolved around the conjuring and manipulation of fire through one's mind. Now that that little role call was done we can get back to the story. "Sonic the hedgehog, my old adversary.

Who do you think you are to just jump in and annoy me to no end during my favorite pastime" Eggman said with obvious anger rising within him. "Sorry, but we don't really see blowing up s#!t a very neighborly pastime" Shadow said curtly. "Well then I'll guess I'll just pack up my things and…". "Wait, you're actually giving up?" Sonic said walking up to the to the giant mech.

'_sucker_' Eggman had Sonic right were he wanted him. He shot one of the missiles concealed in the robots chest at his lifetime foe. Sonic barely had enough time to get out of the way of the blast. Which he didn't. He may have gotten far enough for the blast not to blow him into tiny bits in Gods mercy, but he was close enough for the blast to toss him like a rag doll almost 50 feet into the air. He managed to land on his feet but maybe that wasn't a good thing for the Sonic heroes heard a sharp crack when he landed, after sonic collapsed on his back the rest of his team ran over to help him. "Sonic, I'm sorry to say that you completely disserved that" Knuckles said regarding Sonic letting his guard down in front of the bot. But he immediately forgot about that when Sonic screamed in pain when Sally and Tails tried to help him up. "Uh guys.." Silver said. "Not now, Silver." Sally said trying to get Sonic to relax. Not an easy feat for he just keeped screaming and screaming, he couldn't even speak because of the pain he was feeling. The others didn't understand, Sonic had taken way bigger hits than the one he just got. Why did this one hurt him so much. "GUYS!!" "WHAT SILVER?!" " Eggmans getting away!" Silver said. Sure enough, they saw Eggman flying away on his bot. "Silver, how's your aim?" Knuckles asked his comrade. "A lot better than yours." Silver remarked. "I'll be angry at that crack later but right now I need you to throw me up there." Knuckles instructed pointing at the mech. Silver did as he was told, creating a psychic gust of wind underneath Knuckles feet propelling him upward toward the robot. When he got close enough, he placed a well aimed punch in the bot's back. Fortunately, he punched through the propulsion system causing the mech to come crashing down. Both Eggman and Knuckles were unharmed Because Eggman was in a protective plexi-glass dome that covered the cockpit and Knuckles was okay because..well, Knuckles is just cool like that. But since his propulsion system was damaged, Eggman couldn't move much less escape. "Now! While he's down. Silver, Blaze, Flame whip!" Shadow orded the two. "But we haven't perfected it yet." Blaze said with uncertainty. "Just do it!". Blaze did as she was told and created a huge burst of fire large enough to cover 5 miles. While she was doing that, Silver used his telekinesis to weave the fire around his teammates and to concentrate it on Eggmans mech. When the attack was finished the mech looked like it just got out of a pool full of hot lava. Eggman barely got out of the molten metal of a mess alive. But just because he was alive didn't mean he got out scot free. Not only was he covered from head to toe in 3rd degree burns but he also had some melted metal sticking to skin (which, no doubt, hurt like a mutha). He was alive for just a few short seconds but the pain proved to be too much for the deranged scientist. After a few moments of screaming in pain to the molten remains of his mechanical creation burning him alive. Eggman fell over dead. After a brief pang of shock went through the Sonic heroes, They went back to aid there leader, still in pain. "Sonic are you alright?" Tails asked his friend who had been like a brother to him for all these years he's known him. Sonic was still in excruciating pain but it subsided enough for him to speak to his team, but they would come to wish in the future that he didn't say a word, that he should have just keep on screaming. But Sonic did say it. And he hated this little fact for the rest of his life. "I…I think my legs are…broken.".

TO BE CONTINUED

And there you go, my first chapter. I will continue this story when I get 3 reviews.

**It doesn't matter if they're positive or not. I want these reviews to know if you like my story or not and if I should improve on a few things. But please, If you're going to leave a negative response, make it constructive and not destructive. Thank you.**


End file.
